Let's Make A Deal
by StarkCrazy007
Summary: Two unlikely people right? Who would have thought, a Winchester and a CEO of a weapons developer. But, it worked. They fell in love. [[This is off of a Tumblr Pairing, known to us as HunterSpice. Just go with it. It'll be fun]] Dean doesn't like bringing his work home with him, now that he actually has a home. However, trouble doesn't stay away for very long.
1. A Deal Proposed

The house was empty, something that Pepper was used to living with Sam and Dean. Some of their hunts were local, they'd leave early come home, go back out like any other work day. Sometimes they'd be gone for days or even a week or two. But, her and Dean always made some sort of time for each other on the phone, though, she'd let him call her; interrupting a hunt was not exactly a way of getting on Dean's good side. He never liked to bring his work home with him either, but who could blame him?

Sometimes it was just like clockwork, if he was away for an extended time, she could almost predict when he'd call down to about five minutes. Of course she would deny his little shots at how she, 'was waiting for him to call' or 'watching the clock.'

She sat in the, what she called, lake room in her chair facing the large floor to ceiling windows. The room wasn't large, but the windows made it seem much bigger, especially with the valley across the lake that sparkled under the moonlight. The crisp fall air always made this room a little colder, especially with no lit fireplace. However, her Uggs kept her feet toasty warm, with her sweats stuffed down into them, and Dean's jacket draped over her shoulders kept her comfortable while she read under the single lamp next to her chair.

A cold chill or draft wasn't unusual to experience in this room, however the feeling of being watched was. Pulling his jacket closer she sank lower into the arm of the chair she sat across and tried to push the gnawing thought away from her mind. But the paranoia chewed at her like a hungry animal.

She thought her eyes played a trick on her, almost catching the light dim quickly but flick back on. She looked up and the bulb sizzled and cut off with a pop. Making her jump and her blood run colder than the air outside, her adrenaline numbing her whole body as she sat in the dark, the full moon the only source of eye straining light. With a slow breath out, she could see the puff of steam as if it was the dead of winter. And the chill bit right through her heavy clothes and his leather jacket. The flare of her nostrils felt stiff with how cold it became. Dean's told her about this. But now she realized that it was a warning. Focusing on another part of the room, she felt all the color drain from her face, and all the life being sucked out of her. A dark figure stood just at the other end of the room. Maybe eight or so feet from her chair.

Pepper heard a sickening, guttural growl rumble in the corner just diagonal of her, the wall opposite of the windows. And in the pale moonlight, she could see the large paw prints being burned into the wood floor, the ribbons of gray and white smoke wafting from the burned prints. She's only heard of hell hounds. She's never seen one for herself. But that was the thing..they _couldn't _be seen.

"Ello, deary" The rough accented voice broke through the silence and she shot to her feet. "Now now, no sudden movements, Virginia."

"Crowley.." She gasped and started backing up, nearly tripping over the table stand behind her.

"And so we meet again. Come!" He barked to the hound in the corner, and she could sense the motion of the giant invisible creature cross the mantle of the fireplace. The paws not able to burn through the stone, but they charred the surface. "Good boy" He patted the indefinite figure.

"What do you want" She spat and her wide eyes stayed glued on where his hand was resting on air.

"A favor"

"Hell no"

"How many times have I heard that" he grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Apparently not enough" She scoffed back.

"Miss..Or are you Missus yet? I'm afraid you will not be able to back out of another deal so easily. You see. Stakes are much higher now."

"I'm not buying into that shit, Crowley!" She spat and started standing her ground.

Kay's senses lead her right to the familiar lake house that she frequented, and to no one's knowing; not even the brothers. She could smell the rotting and charred death of a hellhound. Ever since Pepper had shared the little run in she had with Crowley in town, Kadence stayed close, but out of sight. It was hard staying out of a demon's sight, and Crowley was just a whole different creature entirely. Tuning into her canine sight, her eyes flashed a silvery white like the moon that hung in the night sky, she could see the hound from the large windows as she hid in the low brush.

The creature was the least pleasing thing to look at. Certainly something that was _meant _to instill fear. Kadence swallowed her fear down even. The animal was a scorched black, no fur, and with some type of dry, hard hide. Its neck and shoulders were broad and muscular, a flat snout and sharp pointed ears. Its legs were a work of a greek statue with the musculature. The creature had no bit of lose skin, even his jowls showed of hard, bone crushing muscle. The slender back allowed it to be extremely fast and agile.

Kadence had never before gone against a hell hound, and she never believed that she would. But not only was she a hunter. But she made an oath of her kind, she was sworn to protect the human race. And her best, and only friend was at the top of that list, even if the brothers weren't fond of her. The creature's eyes glowed red and she caught a glimpse of the razor sharp fangs in its mouth, nails that were like daggers on its feet. Slinking back into the bushes she started to make her way to the house and inside. Things were going to go south, she knew they will. They always did.

"Crowley, nothing you do is going to convince me to make a deal with you" Pepper told him, now finally having the courage to stand her own ground against the king of hell. Whether it was her own mind controlling this, or the bit of Dean's sturdiness rubbed off on her, she felt momentarily proud of herself.

"Oh.." He spoke sadly and shook his head, dropping his hand as another howl entered the night. A ghostly howl, that didn't sound like any other wolf she's heard. This chilled right to the soul. "I feel as though I must resort to…more drastic measures" He looked down to the hound next to him and Pepper instantly let her walls fall around her.

She unstuck her feet and made for the door, and she wasn't sure what she wanted to grab first, Dean's spare gun or her phone. Sure..she knew how to shoot, but Dean was doing this his whole life..

"SICK EM BOY" The roar from the room thundered through the house and the howl was loud and ear piercing as the creature stormed through the house. Tearing open doorways, just giving way to its sheer unseen size. The nails dug deep into the floors and tore into carpet. Pepper's fear kicked into overdrive and she scrambled to find his gun. Trying to tune into her frantic mind long enough to remember where he said it was. Glass broke as the creature neared and she felt teeth clamp down around her ankle, and she let out a blood curtailing scream as she fell to the ground, the hound dragging her violently backwards. She pulled a pile of something from the counter and her phone clattered to the floor.

She couldn't _see _where this creature was, but if her foot was in its mouth, she had a good idea where the rest of his head was. Coiling her free leg back she delivered a swift kick with the soul of her foot, coming into contact with something that felt like muscle and bone. A loud yelp rang out and her foot was free, but twisted and sprained, making it hard for her to get to her feet. She scrambled and reached for her phone, but it was just out of reach. She pulled her weight on one arm to get closer, allowing her to grab it. And in that split second she had the line alive and ringing. "Come on… Damn you" She hissed into the receiver and tried getting to her feet again going to the closet. Opening it and pulling out everything she found the pump shotgun leaning against the back.

"Babe I told you-"

Just as the line went alive she dropped the phone feeling paws swipe at the leather jacket, thankfully only catching that with a snarl and a loud gunshot shook the house and knocked her back into the closet.

"Pepper!" Dean roared into the phone that laid on the floor. "Pepper you there?! What's-Pepper!" He yelled again but the only thing he got in return were snarls, screams and gunshots.


	2. Let Me Say This Again

"Sonofabitch, Sam we gotta go" Dean flipped his phone shut and dug for his keys as he marched to the driver side of the car.

"And what, just give up on looking for Crowley-?"

"He's not here. He baited us out here Sam." Dean barked and started the engine. "He's at the house. He brought the goddamn dogs" He snarled and floored it once Sam got down into the car. The black classic tore up the dusty back roads, sending clouds of dust into the air before he slid onto the tarmac.

"HEEL"

The thunderous voice snapped Pepper out of her daze from being knocked back by the powerful shot. She groaned and her eyes hooded over as she looked up.

"Now. Let's try this again, Virginia. I am willing to make a…settlement with you." The king fixed the cuffs on his shirt under his sports jacket. The invisible creature growling at his side. "Shall I..reiterate the terms" He said more than asked and Pepper swallowed.

Finding another bout of strength she wobbled to her feet. Bracing herself on the door that hung from its hinges, from the way she hit it more than the force of impact. She felt a sting on her lip and reached up with the back of her hand, looking down at the blood smeared over her creamy skin. Carefully she put the weight on her mangled ankle, anchoring her feet again, preparing to take another shot. Her brows knitted together as she raised the gun, not at the hound, but at the man before her; if she could really call him a man. A scowl twisted her face and her finger moved to the trigger, "How about I put a pretty silver bullet in that mouth, Crowley?" She snarled.

"Already a Winchester" He smirked

"Nope, just a southern born girl" She smirked back at him, and just as fast as she pulled the trigger, the hellish weight was bared down on her, and the foul smell washed over her. The smell of burnt flesh, The snarls shook her ears and she could feel the paws on her abdomen, the nails biting into her delicate skin making her scream out in agony. She could feel the air from snapping jaws, and the weight on the gun across her, pushing the barrel against the open jaw of the creature above her.

Kadence heard the struggle and she started stripping from her jacket as she began to phase, her clothes melting away and her breaths turning to pants. Fur melting and rising into her skin, the white smoke and blue sparks trailed behind her before she finally phased into a wolf. The stone colored, mutant sized canine roared out into the house, tearing open the doorway from the room leading into the kitchen; having a direct line to where the struggle was taking place. Kadence launched herself at the attacker.

There was a sound like two major league, NFL football players colliding into each other. And the Dining table snapped in half as the two canines fought. However, for Pepper it was confusing, how could the solid one see the other? Focusing a little more, she knew that coat and five foot frame anywhere. Yelps and howls rang through the house and made her ears ring. She laid there in a daze then, gripping her side tight as she tried crawling away, her right ankle torn and ripped right through her sweats and boot, her left side ripped along with a few other gashes.

Crowly smirked and marched over, "I usually don't bother with petulant.." He snapped and took a fist full of the red hair making her yelp and twist around, trying to give some slack and her scalp some relief. "Humans" He snarled and lifted her higher. Just high enough where she still couldn't stand, but low enough to where she couldn't bring her feet under herself, all of her weight hanging by the fistful of hair. Just before he spoke there was a stripe of headlights that crossed over his eyes, and the dirt sliding against tires. Both of their attention turned to the bay kitchen window where the massive wolf was still wrestling with the hound beneath her.

Sam spotted the giant animal first as he got out of the car. "What the hell…is that" He swallowed and stared for another moment before his brother pulled his twelve gage from the back. "That- I thought Hellhounds..we couldn't see them" He huffed when an axe was shoved against his chest.

"Doesn't matter. It's dead when I get in there" Dean growled and kicked the lock on the front door and made a beeline for the kitchen. Just as a bark and a loud Howl shook the house. Then silence.

Crowley was gone, the hound dead under the blood stained wolf as its body heaved with deep breaths. Pepper had fallen to the floor, being dropped by her assailant. Dean stormed into the kitchen with his twelve gage cocked and loaded, aimed right at the granite colored wolf. The white in her fur stained a scarlet red from her own blood mixed with the hound. Hearing the gun cock Kadence spun around and laid her ears back in fear, tucking her tail and backing against the wall. Dean took a shot and she yelped but dodged it by milliseconds as she cowered against the wall, another shot rang out and it was like a moving target.

"Stand still you son of a bitch!" He roared in frustration and took another shot, ahead of her snout, splintering the wood on the doorframe, making her stop short.

"Dean!" Pepper cried, finally able to snap back into it, Sam kneeling down next to her to keep her from hurting herself even more. "Dean stop!" She pleaded with him.

Dean raised the gun again, aiming it right between the wolf's eyes, the fear and pain flooding the moon white eyes as soft whines left her nose, lowering her whole body down to the floor. "What do you mean stop!?" He demanded.

"She saved me!" She shouted back and gripped her side as Sam started to put layers of paper towels over her gushing wound. "Dean..Dean that's Kadence" She breathed feeling the loss of blood starting to take its toll.

Dean lowered his gun and stared at her, wide eyed and dumbfounded but angry at the same time. A dangerous mix for a Winchester. Shifting on his feet he furrowed his brows in confusion looking back to the wolf against the wall. Kadence stared right back at him with wide, fearful eyes and she slowly moved. Watching Dean like a hawk, making sure he would allow her to move. Once he didn't move she moved back to the invisible corpse that she had killed. Placing a paw on the invisible body. An image fading in the shape of a dead hellhound. The broad shoulders and neck, the sculpted legs, narrow hind end. The burnt and charred hide with huge gashes in its side and around the neck, which was bent in a way that..clearly wasn't supposed to be. Laying her ears flat again she glanced at Dean and cowered against the back wall again.

"See?" Pepper told him quietly.

"Get out" He spoke lowly and nodded at the wolf.

"Dean-"

"I said, git!" He barked and lunged forward at her, making her yelp and bound out of where she came in. "Damn dogs" He grumbled and walked from the room.

Sam watched and looked back at a heart broken Pepper, seeing that before the obvious pain. "Come on..Let him cool off" Sam said softly as he gently picked her up from the floor.

She leaned into him and let him carry her to the bathroom. "She wouldn't have hurt me..she-"

"I know," Sam caught her and set her down on the side of the tub.

"I..I wanna see her." She moved to get up but Sam stopped her.

"Pepper, not right now. I need to patch you up first…"

"Sam.." she pleaded and winced at her ankle as Sam started peeling her boot away.


	3. Need Another Reason to Trust me?

After Kadence gathered herself, and went back to her clothes stash nearby, she stepped back into the house. Her fear no longer of the man that shot at her. The way her mind worked was different in certain areas as her feral phases, but staring down a twelve gage barrel would scare anyone. With her eyes fading into a lush green, she turned her palm towards the wood of the doorframe, the fibers creaking and fusing back together, however, the table was long gone, the wood was just beyond her capability to repair.

Eyeing the large hound that lay lifeless, she walked over, taking both of its back legs and dragging its carcass out of the sliding door. The least she could do for breaking the table, and a door, well she fixed that.

"I hope you don't think you're buryin' that thing on my land"

Kadence heard the familiar, deep voice and looked up to where it came from.

"Take that thing, and yourself, and get out of here"

"So thats the thanks I get for saving your fiance? You're welcome, Dean" She scoffed and shook her head, letting go of its legs.

"I don't need help"

"Right. So, next time I should just sit and watch my best friend get mauled? Then you'll ask me why I didn't do anything? 'Cause that's where I can see this going" She folded her arms over her chest.

Dean stayed silent and glared at her.

She scoffed, "Ginny was right about you being so stubborn" She snickered and gathered the creature's ankles in her hand, starting to pull it off towards the woods again.

"I'm not stubborn." He shot back and the need to keep his pride made him pursue the woman walking into the trees.

She rolled her eyes before closing them. Using her earthy senses to hone in on where this thing would be burned and buried. A place where it was to never find its way back out again. Opening her eyes she dropped the body off again by a large hickory tree..it looked like one right out of a scary story. The trunk was dark..black almost but it was very much alive. The leaves above were turning a bright orange and yellow with the change of seasons. Backing up she looked down at the root system, kicking the dirt with her foot.

Dean watched her with confusion, and quite frankly he wasn't amused at all by her attitude towards him, or towards the situation. He scoffed, "Forget your shovel?" He snarked and shook his head.

"Don't need one" She told him casually before stepping back and holding her hands out, her palms facing to the soil and the ground started to rumble, making Dean flinch and stumble backwards.

"What the hell'r you doin'!?"

She ignored him, and focused on the task, the roots of the tree creaked as dirt was shifted away, creating a hole big enough to fit the beast still lying still just a few feet away. Once the ground had stopped moving, and the roots ceased their retreat she dropped her hands. "I'm doing my job" She told him and turned around, her eyes flashing to a fiery orange, yellow flecks lined around her pupil as she pulled the beast to the hole, stepping out again.

"W-Wait, your job?" He asked with a bite to his tone. "You're.."

"A hunter" She said simply, not looking at him as she tossed her hand towards the pit, setting the body ablaze, the night turning golden and orange with the fire.

Dean gave her a look and tried to wrap his head around this. "But you're a shifter."

"Very good, but you know there are more than one…_kind _of shifter. I'm not like the one's you've come in contact with. I'm one of few known." She spoke lowly and stared into the flames. "And I'd like to stay that way…well I try to." She shrugged and the night was silent, save for the crackle of flames and the crickets chirping.

"What makes you different" he questioned.

"My abilities…my purpose for being here" She said quietly and looked over at him.

"I still don't trust you"

"Didn't expect you to. I don't trust you either. I smell demon on you." She snarled softly at him.

"Yeah, well we cant all be perfect" he spat back. "What're you gonna do? Gonna maul me?"

"And break my best friend's heart?" She scoffed. "Not likely. Besides, you don't look very appetizing"

"You fight these things often?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

"No," She shook her head. "First hellhound…My kind we don't..associate with them." Kadence spoke softly and looked over at him. "My kind are out to protect humans, from the real assholes out there. The shifters that _you _hunt. Though, if a human is in danger, we don't hesitate to step in..They couldn't possibly defend themselves from everything" She eyed him, and smiled, "Need another reason to trust me?"


	4. Just Like That?

Pepper tried to sit still as Sam patched her up, but all that happened terrified her. And right now, all she wanted was Dean. All she wanted right now was to feel safe, and secure in someone's arms.

Sam could see that, he saw it right away. The way her hands shook, and how she felt so clammy. Pepper…was like a big sister to him, even before Dean asked her to marry him. Sure he hated being treated like the kid of the group, but sometimes it felt good to have that 'mother' figure back in his life. Which essentially that was how it felt most of the time. Pepper did so much for them both, and it wasn't because neither of them asked her to. She wanted to do it. Knowing that they had been doing it themselves for so long. Cooking them meals, making sure they were both taking care of each other…Even if nothing could replace Mary, she was in close second. Sam finished off her bandage and sat on the bed with her, wrapping her up in his arms. "It's okay" He murmured feeling her body starting to shake with sobs. "Easy…shhh" He whispered and rubbed her back softly rocking her gently. "Pep. Breathe" He told her when he felt her body jolting with a spasm that got locked in her chest. "You're gonna make yourself sick, just calm down" He murmured.

Pepper's mind flashed with irrational fear, the shock finally starting to wear off and the fright struck her like a bolt of lightning. She clung to the first body she felt against her. She knew it was Sam, and she knew that he'd be right there to help her. Pepper let out quick gasps as her chest jumped with the intense spasms.

Kadence had let herself into the house as Dean pretty much left her once they reached the front step. Cautiously, she stepped into the bedroom where Pepper and Sam were. Hearing her cries and gasps from the hallway, it lead her right to them.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked seeing her and cradled Pepper's head against his shoulder.

"Out there, he wont come back in" She scoffed and walked over, seeing the need in Sam's posture, "Go, I got her" Kadence told him and motioned him out of the room.

Sam swallowed and before he could protest, Pepper had latched onto her friend and she laid back on the bed with her. Watching them for a moment he turned back out to walk downstairs. "Dean!" Sam barked the moment he got outside.

Dean heard the bark echoing from his brother and blatantly ignored him as he hid his face in the trunk of his Impala, slamming the hood down and getting his keys, ready to drive away.

"What the hell, Dean" Sam snarled and pushed him back from his car.

"I'm leaving, move it" Dean spat quietly and moved for the car again until his little brother stopped him again.

"So you're just leaving? Just like that?"

"Yeah, you blind?"

"Not even going to check-"

"I was the reason this happened in the first place, Sam!" He raised his voice and stared right at him. The battle between heart and mind clear in his big green eyes.

Sam couldn't argue that point.

"I'm the reason she got hurt tonight. And if we hadn't showed up, I'd be the reason she'd be six feet under" He snarled. "The only reason You're still here is because I am."

"Don't you want that for her?"

Dean grew silent and visibly frustrated.

"If you leave, she's a goner for sure. And you know that as well as I do."

"What…What if one day she's pregnant, god forbid actually has a kid and something happens to them? Then what? Do you think I'm gonna stand around and watch my family fall apart again? No, Sam"

"Then you're going alone" Sam told him flatly. "I may not love her like you do. But..She does mean something to me. And I know she means something to you. And I'm not leaving her until whatever beef Crowley has with her is fixed."

"She has Kadence, Sam!"

"That's not the point!" Sam finally raised his voice a little louder, putting his foot down against his brother. "You love her-"

"Yeah, and where has that gotten me?"

Sam scowled and shook his head, tucking his hands in his pockets as a chill started to set in. "It's gotten you the chance to start a family."

"I'm not-!" He shouted then fell against the Impala. "I'm not losing another one Sam. The moment I got close..I lost her" He sighed.

"Then enjoy what you have with her..show her that you at least care because I know you do" Sam said softly. "Or leave. And make all of this effort worth nothing"


End file.
